Lover's Game
by OtakuOne
Summary: Futaba and Akira just became lovers yesterday. Now, they meet at a doorway, still feeling awkward. Who knows what may happen? (Futaba x Protagonist (Akira), Persona 5)


**I just got hooked on the Persona series and didn't know there was a JRPG that was THIS GOOD. I shall present you a fanfic involving the best girl: Futaba. (NOTE: You need a bit of KNOWLEDGE of the lover's relationship route with Futaba.)**

* * *

"Hey there, pretty boy. Wanna go have some fun?" This afternoon, Futaba asked me out in the strangest way possible.

"...Yes." I calmly agreed to Futaba's strange forced request.

"H-Huh? I thought you would say 'no'... Um..." Futaba fiddled with her index fingers on both hands, well, this was to be expected. Yesterday, we became a couple. Since this is our first meeting after becoming a couple... This might be a little awkward...

"I-It's sure hard being in a lovers' relationship, huh? H-Haha." She hung her head down as she spoke. After that, the thing that followed was just... silence.

"Uh... Should we go in?" Feeling uncomfortable with the silence, we entered the cafe.

As we entered the cafe, we were met with Sojiro-san's gaze. "Oh, you're back." I let Futaba climb the stairs first, then as I climbed the stairs to my room, I stopped in my tracks as Sojiro-san said, "So, you're in a relationship with Futaba now, huh? I heard all the commotion upstairs. Please take care of my daughter. No- You are already doing that... Anyways, just go upstairs, I won't disturb you and Futaba." As he said that, he smiled.

I stepped in my room just to find Morgana and Futaba chatting with eachother. "Ah, Akira, you're here!" What's with this innocent smile?! So cute... "O-Oh, um... Mona, can you, uh... step outside for a bit?" Futaba asked Morgana to get out of the room. Morgana, who read the mood, smirked. He got out of the room.

"So... Let's play some games!" She took out her PSP and opened it up. Futaba seemed to be trying hard keeping her cool. I sat beside her on the couch, looking into the screen of the PSP.

"Um, there was this new game I bought, and... I want to play this with you, t-together." She said, I was surprised with her statement, or rather amazed. "You bought that outside, alone?" I said. "Yup! I wanted a change of pace so I went outside to buy a game than ordering the game off the internet!" I was really proud of Futaba then I said, "Wow, you've really grown up, Futaba." I patted her on the head. "Hehehe..." She felt satisfied with the praise I gave her.

"Oh, wait, we forgot to play!" Pressing the buttons on the PSP, we stumbled upon the new game.

It was a visual novel that never fitted in the rest of Futaba's games. "I tried for a different genre and bought this! Hehe." As usual, she is cheerful while talking about games. She started up the game.

 **"Bigger Busters!"**

 **Start**

 **Extra**

 **Option**

 **Exit**

That was on the screen when we started it. Futaba chose start then began the gameplay. I, too, aided her on her journey.

 **1 hour later**

"The start sure is promising." She enjoyed the beginning of the game.

 **3 hours later**

"Maybe I'll go for Lomi Nudrivyaka first..." She aimed for Nud's route first.

 **7 hours later**

"WAAAAHHHH! NUUDDD! DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD THAT KIND OF LIFE!" She cried on the saddest scene of the route.

 **8 hours later**

"..." She intently stared at the screen as there was a kissing scene. She blushed as she heard the sounds. "T-This is a kiss, right?" I nod at her question.

 **10 hours later (END)**

"And that's one route done!" She stretched her arms and stood up. She blushed, although I don't know why...

"Hey, Akira... Uh... Can we do that _'thing'_ in the game?" I immediately understood what was she talking about however, "What thing?" I pretended not to know and teased her. "C'mon, you know! That thing!" She was saying while fiddling with her hair and fingers. "Can you tell me specifically?" I teased her once again. She blushed then, "You know... _This_!" She did something that I did not expect.

 _She kissed me._

I blushed at her sudden moves.

 _She kissed me, she kissed me, she kissed me, my cute girlfriend just kissed me._

My thoughts were all jumbled and kept repeating that in my head.

 _Chu._ With a sound, the kiss ended. I did not certainly totally didn't expect that. Futaba actually took the first move.

"T-That's what I'm talking about." She looked away from me and repeatedly tried to take a peek at my face. I was like that too. I repeatedly touched my lips and looked at Futaba's cute face.

Without thinking, we kissed once again, with me in charge.

"Mmm?!" Futaba was surprised, I passionately kissed her smooth lips. This cute girlfriend of mine... I'm glad that I confessed to her. Futaba didn't last enough and succumbed to her desires, we kissed together in harmony.

It didn't take long enough for the kiss to break. Futaba wiped her lips and blushed, "H-hey! You didn't have to be that daring!" She shouted. "Doesn't the same goes for you?" I said, countering her statement.

"Ugu..." She hung her head down in defeat.

"Well... Don't worry, we may level up and go to the next stage, right? You might get your revenge there." I said, patting her head.

"You meanie." She said in a quiet tone.

"You're cute." I said, surprising the already red-as-a-tomato Futaba. "H-Huh?!" Futaba's face was already like a volcano. "You're smart." "You're kind." I said a barrage of praises to her while Futaba was still confused.

"I'm glad that I got to be your boyfriend."

"Uu... Me too, just replace the boyfriend with girlfriend." She responded.

We chatted happily in my room; where our first memory as a couple began.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Futaba is seriously best girl. If only there's no FBI...**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Wait for my next story soon :)**


End file.
